When providing websites to visitors it is sometimes desirable to be able to update elements of a webpage of the website ‘on the fly’ while a visitor is visiting the website, e.g. in response to actions and/or navigations performed by the visitor during the visit. For instance, it may be desirable to adapt the content presented to the visitor or the visual presentation to the visitor to the device which the visitor uses for accessing the website. In the case that the device is a cell phone or a tablet, it may further be desirable to adapt the presented content or the visual presentation, depending on the orientation of the device, in which case it may be desirable to change, e.g., the visual presentation if the visitor changes the orientation of the device. Furthermore, it may be desirable to adapt non-visual elements, such as data collection services, to characteristics of the visitor and/or characteristics of the visitor's behaviour on the website.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,349,890 discloses a system and method for dynamically applying content management rules, where a rule is associated with a rule condition. Based on the state of the rule condition, it is determined if the rule is applicable, and a user interaction is received, based on a set of content, e.g. web site content. If the rule is determined to be applicable, the rule is applied to the user interaction. All of this takes place server-side.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,499,948 discloses a system and method for web-based personalization and e-commerce management. The personalization system uses rules to adjudicate and characterize a customer, or a customer's action, and then personalizes a business function, such as a displayed page, based on the outcome of those rules. The method takes place server-side.